Enchanted Charlene style
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Charlene is going crazy...nough said :


**The song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift. The story: Revolves around Charlene's unresolved feelings for Maybeck. This is from her point of view. I wrote it so that it seems like she is talking to herself in her head A LOT! Just so you're not confused. Comment! This is my first song/story. -Amanda**

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

There I was, once again in the same old ice cream shop Finn always wanted to meet at. Everyone was laughing at some joke. I didn't pay attention enough to understand so I smiled, hoping they wouldn't figure out I was faking. I couldn't explain what was making me feel this dull way. I glanced around and realized there was an empty seat. No one knew how much I wanted it filled. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long for him to occupy it.

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Nobody else noticed that Maybeck had just graced us with his presence, but he had caught my eyes attention.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?" _

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

Maybeck slowly made his way to the previously empty chair beside me. "Hey Charlie" he says.

"Hey dork" I lamely replied in the best flirty voice I had at the moment.

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like_

_Passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Did you get the note I put in your locker?" Maybeck asked me.

"Umm I didn't look today…was it important?" I asked.

"Guess not" he said, sounding disappointed.

Oh no! I'm totally ruining our little moment.

_This night is sparkling _

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

I'm making an idiot out of myself…

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"You ok Charlie?" Maybeck asked, breaking me out of the mental argument I was having with myself.

"Yeah, I just…I love it when you call me Charlie" I felt the blush rushing to my cheeks. I wonder if he noticed.

_The lingering question kept me up _

_2 a.m. who do you love_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

There's no way I'm going to sleep tonight. Oh God, he's staring at me…or…wait a minute…Willa? He likes Willa?

_Now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Does he have any clue why I'm sitting here blushing! Wait, he sat beside me…that must mean something right? Oh Charlene you're stupid, this was the only empty seat…what's gotten into me?

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

I wanted this night to flow without a hitch, now he's staring at other girls. "Earth to planet Maydork."

"What? Oh sorry Charlie. I was looking at Willa, she's got ice cream on her nose" he chuckled.

Ohhhhh now I understand.

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Maybeck?" I asked, desperate now.

"Yeah?" he asked, staring deeply into my eyes, not realizing how crazy he was driving me. I had to know his feelings…now!

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

It's now or never Charlene! You can do it girl!

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Do you like me Maybeck? As more than a friend?"

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"Charlie…" he said slowly.

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

"Yes…I do"

_Blushing all the way home_

"Do you like me? Charlie?" he asked anxiously

_I'll spend forever _

_Wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

I can't believe he likes me! Come on Charlene, answer him you idiot!

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew_

"Yes" I smiled.

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Good, cause that's what the note asked" Maybeck grinned as he took my hand in his.

**I hope you liked it! I'm working on more but if anyone has any ideas, please share!**


End file.
